


Six Months Is Much Too Long

by Emerald_Sparrow



Series: Love in the Underworld [3]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Sparrow/pseuds/Emerald_Sparrow
Summary: Part 1: Persephone gets a pleasant surprise while visiting Olympus with her mother. Part 2: Hades gets a pleasant surprise when Persephone returns.





	1. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Originally written and published on FFN in 2010**
> 
> Disclaimer: Well… I don't exactly know how to phrase this particular disclaimer. After all, Greek myths don't have one source. I'll just say, I don't own these myths. Does that work? This is merely a work of fanfiction, and I make no profit!
> 
> _Author's Note: The story of Hades and Persephone is my absolute favorite of Greek myth, which is saying something, because I love it all. But I love this couple, and I couldn't resist writing a little something. Enjoy, and please review!_

Dionysus, drunk as usual, sauntered over to her, stumbling down right as he reached the chaise she was lounging on in her boredom.

"Beautiful Persephone," he bumbled, wiping wine from his chin.

Persephone raised a brow and sighed. "Dionysus," she greeted in return, not looking at him. Instead, her eyes trailed over to where her mother, Demeter, stood speaking fervently to Hestia. She still wasn't quite sure why her mother had insisted they attend this feast. Zeus didn't require any god's presence at his feasts on Olympus, unless it was simply to glorify him. As it was a celebration for Hera, Persephone found herself increasingly uneasy that she and Demeter had chosen to attend; Hera wasn't kind to Zeus' children by other women, or the mothers Zeus had dallied with, for that matter. But Persephone supposed now that Demeter had, indeed, had a reason; she and Hestia were so deep in conversation, Demeter didn't even notice the God of Wine and Excess leering at her precious Persephone.

"You appear lonely, dear child," Dionysus slurred, leaning toward her as he knelt at her feet. One hand still wrapped around his wine goblet, his other hand clamped around her ankle, his thumb brushing the delicate bone.

Persephone frowned down at him and tried jerking away, but he held fast, and bent his head to place kisses on the top of her foot.

"Dionysus, I'm warning you… my mother will geld you if she turns and sees you." She was still struggling for control of her ankle.

"Your mother is busy," Dionysus mumbled, his hand sliding up Persephone's leg.

"Her husband, however, is not," a dark voice spoke, laced with steel. Dionysus stumbled back onto his bum as Persephone's head snapped up. The God of the Underworld, in all his dark, sinister glory, stood next to the chaise with his arms folded tightly over his chest. His furious expression was centered solely on Dionysus. "Don't ever come near my wife again, Dionysus."

"Hades!" she gasped, and rose rapidly from the chaise to throw herself into his arms. His muscled arms slipped around her, holding her captive, as her fingers wound through his dark hair. She stood on tiptoes to press a kiss to his neck, right under his ear. Hades growled and entwined a hand in her long curls, fisting at her nape to tip her head back as he kissed her deeply. She gave a soft moan and leaned into him, but he pulled away abruptly, leaving her gasping.

Her husband's eyes darted around swiftly, first to Demeter's location across the room, then to Zeus, who was trying to charm Hera. Hades clasped Persephone's hand tightly before leading her off behind one of the many large pillars in the hall of the gods. There, he leaned back against it and pulled her up against him, his hands spanning her waist.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Persephone whispered, even though they were far from others' ears. Hades attended even less than she and Demeter did, and then only when he was practically dragged into it by Zeus. She smiled brilliantly up at him, her hands coming up to rest on his chest. "I'm pleasantly surprised."

"Autumn seems too long to wait," Hades murmured, his onyx eyes boring into her. His hands squeezed her hips, and then moved back to her waist, and he began a slow, sensual massage, moving her almost infinitesimally closer to his growing arousal.

Persephone's eyelids drooped as her dainty hands fluttered up to rest on his strong forearms. "It's only… _mmm_ … A fortnight away." She closed her eyes briefly, enjoying his hands on her far too much to worry about anything else.

Hades growled low in his throat suddenly, sounding more animal than man, and hauled her around so that she was pressed against the pillar. Her large green eyes flew open, startled, but excited. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he bent his dark head and nibbled hungrily at her throat, biting her, then sucking the reddened skin, a pleased sound emitting from him as he savored her.

"Tell me you haven't missed this, Wife," he demanded against her collarbone, his fingers teasing her soft, silky flesh at the neckline of her lovely light green gown.

"Oh, Hades," she whimpered, her fingers caressing his face, his hair, his shoulders. "You know I have." Six months away from her beloved husband turned her into a rapid harpy, and even as she enjoyed being back in the sunlight and dancing among her flowers and nymph friends, smoothing the dirt with her mother, she missed him terribly. Her gorgeous, dark husband. It'd been years upon years since the arrangement between Hades and Demeter was struck, forcing Persephone to move back and forth between them every six months; and yet, she still lamented over the deal, wishing it were possible to just go back and forth as she pleased.

"It's unbearable without you," he confided in a whisper against the shell of her ear, after he caressed it with his tongue. It was rare that Hades admitted weaknesses; in fact, he only admitted them to her, and to that effect, all his feelings, all his fears, all his weaknesses tended to be solely concerned with her. Perhaps that was why he spoke them aloud to her, even if reluctantly.

Wanting to give him strength for the next two weeks they would be apart, Persephone slid her hands down his chest to the bulge covered by his black leather trousers, and gently cupped, then rubbed his erection. He groaned, his hands tightening on her hips. His head fell to her shoulder, and he pressed heated kisses to her creamy skin as she slipped a hand inside his pants.

"Persephone?" a voice called, and the goddess in question jerked her hands off her husband, stepping away from him quickly. No sooner had Persephone straightened her dress than Demeter came around the pillar, her eyes concerned even as she frowned. When Demeter spotted Hades, her expression turned stormy, her hands going to her hips. "You!" she screeched, voice shrill. Persephone winced and grabbed Hades' hand.

"Mother!" she exclaimed, in a chastising tone.

"Have you forgotten our agreement, Hades?" Demeter stepped forward and grabbed Persephone's free hand, tugging her forward. "She belongs to me at this time!"

Hades refused to let his wife go, a smug smirk on his face. "She came willingly with me," he countered, squeezing Persephone's hand tightly, tugging her back toward him, even as Demeter pulled harder.

Persephone rolled her eyes as she played the role of a rope in the tug of war. She firmly planted her feet and sent out a jolt of power through her palms, causing both her husband and her mother to release her in astonishment.

Hades grinned wolfishly at her. "Your powers are growing," he said in praise, moving toward her as a predator would its prey.

Persephone turned fully to him, and met him halfway. She looped one arm around his neck, and the other slid up his chest to his cheek, where she caressed lovingly. "A fortnight, my love," she murmured the reminder, and rose on tiptoe to press a kiss to his lips. He didn't release her easily, but she finally stepped away from him, and allowed Demeter to lead her toward the oversized, golden doors to the Olympian Hall.

"Did you think I wouldn't find you?" Demeter reprimanded, her tone clipped. "That drunkard Dionysus told me Hades came to steal you away."

Persephone didn't reply, as she wasn't really paying attention. A small smile curved her lips as she returned to the fields with her mother. She had a mind to petition Zeus to have more feasts in the spring and summer months – because really, six months was much too long to be away from such a sexy husband.


	2. Part 2

Persephone charged toward an alarmed-looking Charon, throwing her arms around his neck before she'd even stepped into the boat. She felt him cringe but couldn't find it in her to care; she simply hugged him tighter, squealing excitedly against his shoulder.

"Step into the ferry please, Mistress," he pleaded, eyeing the impatient shades behind her and the thin limbs poking out of the river striving to reach her dress. Her toes were bordering perilously close to the water as she leaned over the boat to embrace him.

She did as he asked immediately, latching onto his forearms for support as she climbed aboard and situated herself in the creaky vessel. She beamed up at him as she folded her hands upon her lap.

Charon eyed her suspiciously, sinking his pole into the bottom of the river to ferry them across. "You abhor this part of the Underworld, Mistress," he reminded her, his scraggly hair falling into his face from his exertions.

Her smile faltered fractionally as she gazed about her. "I do dislike this part. I wish I could help them," she confessed woefully, but then her eyes turned bright again. "I can do so once I am back upon my throne! I cannot wait to see my husband!" she cried exuberantly.

The old man had never witnessed her so openly expressive on the journey to the other side. He arched a brow but remained silent as he poled them steadily across the river, though he was unable to take his eyes from her the entire time. She was the most radiant light in this bleak world. He was uncertain as to how his Lord Hades had secured her or given her reason to enjoy being here, but Charon was glad for it. It was the only peace he was afforded all year.

"You regard me as if I bore three heads like Cerberus," she commented, an amused smile gracing her gorgeous face. "I acknowledge my behavior to beg strange, but I encountered Hades a fortnight ago at Zeus' party and my anticipation has been building ever since!"

It was almost as though she had summoned the great beast when she'd spoken Cerberus' name, for as they approached the opposite bank, Charon spotted him bounding back and forth along the river's edge, barking his three heads off. The snakes of his wily mane were snapping, and his huge tail was wagging furiously enough to create ripples on the water's surface.

"Oooh, hurry, Charon! My little lamb is waiting for me," she cooed, tears filling her eyes.

The ferryman was sure he'd never sustained more shock than when she leapt gracefully from the boat and cuddled close to the Guardian, cradling his middle head in her arms and crooning to the beast as to how much she'd missed him. Cerberus' other heads were engaged in delivering enthusiastic licks to her shoulders and cheeks.

"Where is Daddy, hmm?" she asked the hound, petting all of his heads at different intervals. "Let's go find him." She turned toward Charon and waved. "Goodbye, Charon! I shall see you in six months," she proclaimed, and turned with the massive canine beast at her heels.

Charon concluded six months was much too long a wait to behold the captivating Mistress of the Underworld again.

* * *

Persephone could not wait to lay hands on Hades. As if he did not occupy her thoughts endlessly while aboveground, their encounter at Zeus' fete had left her wholly consumed with thoughts of engaging her dark husband again. Her powers had grown sufficient enough to enable her to travel instantly, but she enjoyed the ritual of her journey to the Underworld; it reminded her of the need to make a difference in the afterlives of those souls in the throne room, and she also delighted in discoursing with Charon. Oft times she baited him for his reactions alone. His bewildered expressions were priceless.

But perhaps she should have traveled straight to Hades this time. She could feel herself becoming rapidly wet from just the thought of being with her beloved again, and if she didn't have him soon she just might explode.

Cerberus nudged her with his middle head, his keen nose scenting her lower back. She blushed and turned toward the beast.

"No! Bad dog!" She felt guilty when his ears drooped, and his tail ceased its wagging. She gentled her voice and continued, "Return to your spot, Boy, and I shall bring you a treat later!" She was relieved when he immediately withdrew to do her bidding.

Turning back to the path that led to the throne room, she hurried on. As she hastily made her way to where her husband was sure to be, she wielded her augmented powers to transform her white dress stitched with flowers into a black gown that hugged her upper body before flowing out along her hips and legs. It was Hades' favorite. With a luminous smile meant only for him, she pushed open the doors to the throne room, her eyes seeking out his intricately carved black throne…only to find him missing.

She pouted for a moment, slightly irritated at his absence. She wondered briefly if he was stalking around Tartarus torturing poor souls and had lost track of the time, just as her mother had occasionally forgotten her day of return as she was engrossed in making people's lives miserable during winter. It was aggravating; surely Hades had been anticipating this as much as she, and would not forgo the opportunity to pounce on her upon her arrival?

Persephone trudged towards their bedchamber, disheartened. She'd been aching for two agonizing weeks and he'd been… well, obviously not thinking of her! Her eyes filled with tears, but she refused to let them fall. She would take a nap and then perhaps she would not be so cross.

But upon entering their elaborate quarters, Persephone discovered someone already ensconced in their bed. She stopped short, her breath hitching at the glorious sight before her. Her husband, the big, bad, dark Lord of the Underworld, was sprawled face down atop silk sheets, naked as a newborn babe as he napped. As Persephone worked past the shock of her husband actually napping, a new wave of astonishment crashed over her as she realized he was groaning her name against his pillow. His hand was imprisoned between his hips and the mattress, and he was thrusting against it insistently.

Her desire returned full force, and then tripled as she observed him. Fire heated her blood. He was magnificent… and he belonged to her. She grinned wickedly as she approached the massive bed, licking her lips in anticipation. She was going to turn his obviously erotic dream into a reality.

She raised the hem of her gown so that she could climb atop the bed, moving as gently as possible so as not wake him too soon. She bent her head to trail light kisses up his muscular thighs, her brown curls ghosting across his skin and causing him to shift in his sleep. Perfect to her plan, he rolled onto his back, his hand still tight around his impressive erection, and he groaned her name again.

With a thought she vanished the gown from her body, and straddled his calves so that she could lean over and brace her hands on either side of his hips. The ends of her silky hair caressed his inner thighs, eliciting a moan from him, and she smirked mischievously before sealing her lips around the tip of his shaft as he stroked himself. She felt his body shiver, and impatiently reached up to remove his hand and replace it with her own around his turgid flesh. She wrapped her palm around the base of his cock, squeezing tightly as she welcomed his length into her mouth. Her tongue ran up along the sensitive vein to the head, and then she began sucking tenaciously. His hips rose off the bed and his hands instinctively sought purchase in her hair, but a glance up revealed him to be still asleep, probably believing his pleasure to be some erotic dream.

As he was straining towards his climax, Persephone abruptly released his prick and shifted up his legs. She positioned herself above him, and as she steadied herself with a hand on his chest, she guided him to her entrance, and sank down onto his length, her head falling back in surrender. She emitted a low moan as she seated herself to the hilt, never witnessing his eyes fly open, nor feeling his body tense beneath her. She began to ride him in earnest, leaning back to feel him brush against her most sensitive spot, her breath hitching as she rolled her hips.

She gasped as she felt Hades seize her hips and halt her ministrations, a ragged plea escaping her throat as her clouded eyes snapped open. Her husband was breathing heavily, watching her with a mixture of raging desire and utter confusion. She leaned forward to take his face in her hands, but didn't have to go far as he rose to a seated position, angling his flesh inside of her and causing her to whimper.

"Is Morpheus torturing me again?" he asked her on a disbelieving whisper as he cupped her face in his big palms.

Persephone smiled though she felt she would become unhinged if he didn't begin to move within her. "You're not dreaming, my love… I've returned… a fortnight has passed," she reminded him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and dipping her head forward so that she could press her lips to his. Her husband groaned as the slight movement caused her feminine muscles to clamp around him.

One hand behind her head, entwined in her curls, and the other at the small of her back keeping her flush against him, he flipped them over smoothly so that Persephone lay on her back. His hands slid down her body to her legs, and he encouraged her to wrap them tightly around his waist. She was writhing, aching for him to begin his sensual rhythm within her. Her hands latched onto his strong shoulders, her nails digging into the taut muscles as he braced his hands on either side of her face to gaze down upon her.

Hades was on fire, as well; felt near to bursting as her tight sheath squeezed him, but he wanted to look at his wife, wanted to draw out their exquisite pleasure. The sadist in him also sought to tease Persephone mercilessly because of the way she'd left him at Zeus' party; his cock had been as hard as a stone, throbbing painfully from her heated caresses. He grinned down at her, bending his head to capture one of her taut nipples in his mouth, rolling his tongue along the sensitive bud. She cried out and gripped his neck in her hands, clutching at him desperately.

"Oh please, please Hades, you mustn't!" Her hips arched in search of movement but he withdrew slightly, holding himself apart from her and sucking hard at her nipple.

"Mustn't I, Wife?" He attacked her other breast then, laving the hardened tip before sucking it into his mouth.

Her thighs clenched around his hips so forcefully that Hades choked out a curse against her breast, his head falling against her shoulder, his hot breath fanning her neck.

"Someone has surely missed this," he commented raggedly, sinking into her heat just a mere inch, teasingly postponing his claim.

She moaned before answering, her arms slipping around his waist in order to drag her fingernails up the skin of his backside. She tried to laugh at his groan and the triumph of compelling him to slip further into her slick entrance, but it emerged as a sob of pleasure. "Oh!" She gasped against his lips as he snapped his hips expertly. She latched onto his lower lip and sucked it ardently, moaning wantonly to spur him on.

Unable to withstand her sweet torture, and somewhere in the back of his mind highly proud that Persephone could hold her own against him, he thrust forward to bury himself in her core, eliciting an ecstatic cry from her. He marveled at how tightly wrapped she was around his body… and around his heart.

"Tell me," he insisted then, taking her mouth in a bruising kiss to further demonstrate his claim.

Persephone's eyes opened, and she pinned him with the most loving gaze he'd ever beheld. "I love you," she pledged on a husky whisper, her hands cupping his face.

He thrust his tongue into her mouth even as he surged within her body, rocking against her as if their entire world would end in moments. He kissed her passionately, his hands sliding under her back to hold her tightly to him, all the while plunging into her welcoming cleft. He pulled back and grasped her hips then, abandoning all control as he angled her so that as he drove into her, he would stroke that sweet spot inside her that drove her wild. He knew he'd prevailed when her walls convulsed fiercely around his shaft and she cried out his name on a broken wail. Her explosive release triggered his, and with a victorious shout he came inside her, his hot seed spilling into her.

Hades collapsed on top of his wife. Persephone had turned into a contented kitten, practically purring against his neck as she cradled him to her. With surprising strength, however, she rolled them over so that she rested atop him. She folded her arms upon his chest and gazed down at him, a wide smile on her exquisite face. Hades wrapped an arm around her waist so that he could trail his fingers along her back while his other arm served to pillow his head.

"Tell me," Persephone suddenly commanded, a sparkle in her wintergreen eyes that had him hardening once again.

"Six months is much too long," he informed her, his fingers tracing circles on her derrière. He chuckled when she slapped his chest.

"Tell me," she bid again impatiently, her eyes growing serious.

Hades surveyed her precious face, her tangled brown curls, and her smooth, damp skin. He looked deeply into eyes that bespoke what manner of goddess lay within; how loving, how accepting, how spirited she was. He opened his mouth to speak of those things, to tell her how astounding he thought her to be.

"Hades?" she questioned uncertainly, her brow furrowing. Her teeth worried at her bottom lip, already swollen from his overzealous attentions.

He caressed her cheek, still awed after all this time at the way she leaned into his touch.

"I love you," he declared passionately, and drew her up for another kiss.


End file.
